


One Last Time

by elephant914



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Child Abuse, F/M, Family Issues, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant914/pseuds/elephant914
Summary: One last time Wally lets his dad hurt and abuse him. When his dad leaves him to die on the floor Wally does the one thing he knows he is good at, he runs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction, sorry if there is any mistakes. Let me know what you think!

Wally knew it wasn't normal for parents to beat their children, but he knew that if he told anyone the beatings would just get worse. Wally tried his best to please his dad, but nothing seemed to work. he would always find something to mad at Wally for. The latest thing Wally's dad was mad about was that Wally got a B+ on a test instead of an A. 

"Wallace Rudolph West! Get down here this instance!" 

Wally not wanting to go, know what was about to come, got up from his bed and headed down stairs, he knew that the beating would only be worse if he didn't. 

"What the hell is this!" Wally's dad yelled while holding up Wally's test. 

" Sorry dad I'll try harder next time." Wally replied looking to the ground. 

" Look at me when you talk, you little freak! Your mom and I slave all day to take care of you! And this is how you pay us back! We put a roof over your head and food on your plate! You can't even bother to get good grades or do you chores because you spend all your time running around with your uncle!" 

Wally knew that he shouldn't talk back, even if what he was going to say was true, it would just make it worse Wally could smell the alcohol radiating off his dad and tried to not looked bothered by it. He couldn't understand why his father hated him so much. Wally was so thrown out of his thoughts as the glass bottle of rum came soaring down onto his shoulder in excoriating pain knocking Wally down to the ground. His dad then started kicking Wally harshly in the stomach. With each kick Wally could feel his ribs on the verge of breaking, he assumed that a few were already were cracked. Wally tried his best to not to cried with each kick to his abdomen. Wally bit into his lip to help muffle his screams drawing some blood. But that didn't stop him grunting with each kick. After what seemed like forever his dad stopped. Wally sighed quietly to himself thinking that that his punishment was over. 

Rudy just laughed as he saw the look on Wally's face. 

" You think your punishment is over boy!"

"W-What?" Wally said as he coughed up a little bit of blood. 

With that there was a stabbing in his stomach. Wally let out a scream and tears streamed down his face. Wally looked up to see that his father had taken a shard of broken glass bottle driven into his stomach. Another scream was let out as the glass was roughly taken out and shoved into his right knee cap. Making Wally cry bloodily murdered. Making Wally's father take off his tie to gag Wally with as he said, 

" We don't need to wake the neighbors, Wally"

Wally's father didn't bother taking the glass shard out of Wally's kneecap, instead he shoved his finger into Wally stab wound in his stomach, making Wally grunt in pain. Wally's father then began to write something on Wally's forehead in his blood. With each letter he re-applied his finger with blood. Leaving Wally whimpering in pain, but not before stepping on Wally’s hand breaking three out of the five fingers. 

" There now everyone will know what you are, a freak"


	2. Chapter 2

Wally did the only thing he could think of. 

Run. 

With each step came unbelievable pain, but he pushed on. Black dots danced in his vision with each passing second. Wally knew his only hope was to get to someone before it was too late. Wally found himself at the nearest zeta tube. With a push of a few some buttons, Wally was headed somewhere safe. 

*Recognized Kid Flash B-03*

As the computer announced Wally's arrival Robin ran up to greet his best friend with a smile on his face. But that suddenly changed as horror struck on his face. 

Black spots and tears were starting to take over and fill Wally's vision as he saw Robin run in to greet him. 

"H-help" Wally managed to spit out through the gag right before he collapsed on the floor, unconscious. 

Robin ran as fast as he could to catch Wally before he hit the floor. 

"Wally!" Robin yelled as he caught his best friend and the rest of the team filed in to see what was going on. 

"Oh my god! Wally!" cried M'gann 

"What has happened to Wally?" Kaldur asked as he drew closer to Robin and Wally. 

"I honestly don't know. He just came in here, saw me and asked for help and then collapsed." Robin informed the rest of the team as he pulled down the gag down from Wally's mouth, revealing his bloody teeth and mouth, then he continued, "It looks like maybe he is... no that can't be, it doesn't make any sense"

"What doesn't make sense?" Artemis asked. 

" He and Flash didn't log any battles today, so these couldn't be from any ordinary villain. Anyways, umm, I think that he might be getting abused."

The whole team was shocked to hear this news about their energetic and happy friend. They couldn't believe that someone could be abusing such a sweet and lovable kid, no how annoying he could be. 

"What's with all the blood on his forehead?" M'gann asked. 

Robin lifted Wally's bangs out of the way and saw what written on his forehead. There was an audible gasp around room as everyone saw the lie written on Wally's forehead

"Oh, Wally" Robin said with a sad look on his face. 

M'gann and Artemis started to tear up, wondering who did this to him and why. 

Superboy who had been quiet this whole with the except of punching of the wall when he saw what was written on Wally's forehead spoke up, "His heart beat is close to the speed of a regular human. Why isn't it abnormally fast as usual?"

"That can't be good" Artemis said trying to stay calm. 

"Let's take him to the med-bay, before he bleeds out on the floor and someone needs to call Batman and Flash" Robin ordered as Conner picked up Wally from Robin's lap. 

When the reached the med-bay Conner set Wally down on one of the cots. He could help but notice how thin Wally looked and wondered when the last time he ate was. Wally looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks, but since he was speedster, it was probably closer to a couple days. Superboy was more than worried, he was angry that the person who did this to him and wanted to do whatever he could to help Wally. It was the least he could do for the person that helped him escape Cadmus and also showed him the moon. Conner applied pressure to Wally's stomach wound as he got lost in his thoughts. 

Meanwhile, Robin contacted Batman and Flash. Two screens popped up, one with Batman and one with Flash on it. 

"What is Robin?" Batman asked 

"Its Wally, he umm, came into Mount Justice severely hurt today, and umm," Robin couldn't bring himself to look at Flash while he was telling them both what happened. 

"What happened? Is he okay now? How bad was it?" Flash asked already extremely worried even Robin hadn't even told them what happened yet. 

"Wally came in and the only thing he said what 'help'. He was gagged, stabbed in the stomach and the kneecap, which still has the shard of glass still stuck in it, and, umm, the word freak was written on his forehead in what we believe is his blood."

"WHAT! Whodidthistohimwhereishenow?" Flash in super speed. 

Robin only assuming what he asked for he could not understand a word Flash said, "He is the med-bay right now. I am thinking he is going to need surgery. And there's one more thing," before he continued he brought himself to look at Flash, "I don’t he is speed healing. I believe all his energy is being used to keep his heart beating"

With that Flash was logged off and on his way to the mountain. Flash was mad at himself for not being there when Wally needed him most and whoever did this to Wally. 

" I will be there 15" Batman said before he logged off.


	3. Chapter 3

Conner sat putting pressure on Wally's abdomen lost in thought when Miss Martian and Kaldur walked in. 

"Maybe we should wrap that while we wait for Flash and Batman" M'gann suggested breaking the silence. 

Kaldur came over with some scissors and began to cut off Wally's shirt. Once the shirt removed, he moved to the tie, which now was hanging around Wally's neck. As he cut off the tie he notice that Wally's teeth and lips were covered in blood. 

"I believe that Kid is bleeding internally" Kaldur informed the team as Artemis and Robin walked in. But before anyone could say anything Flash came running in. Stopping dead in his tracks. Flash slowly walk over to Wally pulling off his mask. 

"Wally, what happened?" Barry asked on the verge of tears. 

M'gann see how devastated Flash was brought more tears to her eyes. Everyone watched as Barry sat down next to Wally and ran his fingers through Wally's bright orange hair while the other hand held on tightly to Wally's. Barry then got up and got a white washcloth and wiped off the word that was nothing but lies off of Wally's forehead. Not moments later Batman and a doctor walked in. 

"Everyone out!" 

Everyone moved out of the room, not wanting to make Batman man, except for Barry who stayed right by Wally's side. With tears in his eyes Barry looked up at Batman and said, 

" Who did this to him? Is this the first time something like this has happened? Is he going to be okay?" as he talked the words kept coming out faster and faster until he was talking in superspeed. Not really knowing what Flash was saying, but understanding his stress, Batman answered,

" I don't know who did this to him or why, what I do know is that he needs to go into surgery now and that he is going to need his uncle when he wakes up. We will ask him when he wakes up. Until then I will keep you updated." 

With that Batman and the doctor pushed Wally out of the room and into one of the operating rooms leaving Barry standing in the med bay by himself. 

At some point everyone had moved to the living room as they waited for an update on Wally's condition. Conner and M'gann sat on the sofa together as Conner tried to comfort her. Robin occupied on of the chairs constantly tapping his foot, not being able to do anything else as he waited for news on his best friend. Artemis sat on the floor at the opposite side of Conner and M'gann, she couldn't help but think that everyone thought that Wally was the one person on this team with a normal family and how Wally always seemed so happy and cheerful when he was at the cave. Artemis didn't want to admit it to herself, but if Wally didn't make it through this she wouldn't know what to do with her life. 

Eventually everyone except for Barry had fallen asleep, including Red Arrow who had been called shortly after Wally was taken into surgery. Roy was so furious at the person who did this and at himself for not noticing beforehand. Roy felt like an older brother to both Rob and Wally, he couldn't imagine them being hurt in anyway. After many hours in the operating room Batman came out. 

"Barry," Batman said walking up to the speedster and putting a hand on his shoulder. Barry turned around to Batman with a beyond worried look on his face. 

"Barry, Wally was severely injured in his chest and abdomen which caused internal bleeding. We got the bleeding to stop, but he has several broken ribs and a lot of bruising in that area. The gash on his shoulder required stitches along with, of course the stab wound in his stomach. His right knee did require surgery as well, but fortunately we were able to put in back in place. And for his fingers three out of the five were broken, those were set and wrapped for they could heal properly. Wally is now resting in his own med bay room," Batman stated as he saw some relief come to the speedster's face.

"There is one more thing, I don't think that Wally is speed healing. I believe that his body does not have enough energy to do anything else, other than keeping him alive. So it might be awhile until he wakes up."

Barry just nodded, and raced off to where Wally's room in the med bay. When he arrived he stood outside the window and looked in on his nephew. He couldn't believe all that Wally had been through and he never even noticed that there was ever anything wrong. Barry and Iris both loved Wally so much and never wanted to see anything bad come to him, but it had and now all they could do was to make sure that it will never happen again. Soon Barry walked in and sat next Wally and reached up and ran his fingers through Wally's hair and then reached down and grabbed Wally's hand in both of his. After of a couple hours of watching Wally with intense eyes, Barry spoke,

"Kid, you could have came to me and we could have stopped this. I would do anything for you. You are like a son to me and I know that Aunt Iris feels the same. I don't know what I would do if we lost you"

Wally began to stir and moan as he started to wake up. As he began to open his eyes, he immediately shut his eyes again as a bright, white light blinded him. Slowly he began to reopen his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in a bed in a room that looked a lot like a hospital. As he examined the room, Wally noticed there was a soft beeping noise in the background. Wally turned to see where it was coming and he realized that he was connected to a heart rate monitor along with an IV stuck in his arm. Wally tried to remember how he got here, but the last thing he remembered was his dad beating on him.

"Hey, Uncle Barry," a hoarse voice said. As Barry turned around to see his nephew, Wally gave him a weak smile. Even though Barry could tell that Wally was trying to act like he was okay mentally and physically, he could see all of the sadness and hurt in Wally's eyes. 

"Hey kiddo, how you feeling?"

" I'm... fine" Barry knew that Wally was just saying that for he didn't worry and maybe because if he said how he was feeling out loud it would make it more real.

" Wally, you don't have to do that, you don't have keep what you're actually feeling inside anymore, I'm not going to hurt you."

Wally turned away, trying to hide the tears that were swelling in his eyes and said "I don't know what your talking about"

"Wally, come on, you can tell me, your Aunt Iris and I love you so much, it can't even be measured, you mean the world to us," Barry compelled as he put a hand out to reassure him. But it did the complete opposite, instead of comforting him, Wally flinched and pulled back from his touch, before realizing that Barry wasn't going to hurt him.

Wally turned to his uncle, now bawling, with a already tear stained face and said with a look of that all hope was lost " Why don't they love me?"

"Wally, I don't know why they can't see you amazing and brilliant you are, just know that that we all love you and that we will always be here for you" Barry replied with a loving smile as he pulled Wally in for a hug. Wally held onto his uncle like a lifeline, as he cried into his uncle's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

From the outside of the med bay the team watched and listened to what Conner as he was repeating what Barry and Wally were saying to each other, once Wally had actually woken in up. Robin was awoken from his sleep as soon as the Flash sped off to see his nephew, then proceed to wake the others; knowing that they would all like to know how Wally was doing. 

"What's happening in there?" Robin asked fidgeting with nerves for news on his best friend.

" They haven't said anything, except for Barry telling Wally how him and his aunt love him so much and that he could have came to them. I don't even think Wally is aw-"

" What?! What's happening in there?" Robin panicked. Soon everyone was standing up to look through the one way glass that separated them from Wally. As they watched they could see Barry's position changed, and some movement on the bed. Relief swept over everyone who was watching. Then Wally's bright green eyes opened up, but then quickly closed from what they could guess was the lights in the room. As he did he scrunched his nose as he brought his eyes tight. Robin let out a little chuckle knowing that Wally was going to be alright in the end.

"What's so funny?" Artemis accused. 

Robin looked at her with a small smile on his has and replied, " That was the most Wally thing he has done all day. It lets me know that he is eventually going to be okay."

"Oh," was all she could say as she turned her gaze back to Wally. Artemis knew Robin was right, and could feel nothing but relief roll off of her shoulders. She knew that it was more than just knowing her friend and teammate was alive, but also her hard to admit affection for the speedster, made knowing that he was going to be alright even better.

Robin began pacing back and forth, not being able to stand still as he waited to see his best friend. Wally and Uncle Barry had been talking to each other for a long, Conner would occasionally repeat what was happening in there, but never the actually words that were being said. Conner knew that Wally wouldn't want the whole team to know how he was feeling, so he kept the overheard words to himself. Even though some of the things that were said made him want to punch something, he surprisingly kept himself in control.

" I need to see him! I need to talk to him, to know if he is alright!" Robin fumed as he continued pacing.

"Robin, we are all worried about Wally, but we need to give him time. They will let us know when he is ready to see us," Kaldur said as he rose and walked over to Robin, putting his hands on Robin's shoulders.

As Barry and Wally parted from their hug, Wally looked up to his uncle and said 

"Thanks Uncle Barry, but you didn't have to do this, I'm not worth it. I'm weak and pathetic ,"

" Wally how could you say that? You are none of those things. You are brave, strong, loving, funny, smart, and so much more. You are most definitely worth it, I would d anything for you Wally, I love you, we all do. Actually Robin and the team are the ones that got you the help that you needed. That just proves that they would do anything for you."

Wally looked at his uncle in confusion, " He did? How?"

"The team said that you zeta here, and came stumbling in all beat up and bloody. Robin contacted Batman and I, then Dr. Midnight and Batman gave you surgery for your knee and stomach wounds,"

"Wait?! So the team knows about this? No nonono No! This isn't good. Now they are going to think I'm weak and they're going to kick me off the team and then and then and then," Wally started hyperventilating.

" Wally you need to calm down, none of that's going to happen. In fact I know that they are waiting to see you outside the door," Barry said putting his hands on Wally's shoulders looking into Wally's lively green eyes.

" He knows we are waiting outside the door," Conner announced to the team.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin stopped pacing and walked to the door. Right before he was about to turn the doorknob, he stopped and turned to the team, "Wally is going to need his friends, to get through this and I feel like Dick Grayson would be like a better fit for this situation, then Robin would be," Dick said as he peeled off his mask before opening the door, but not after leaving a glimpse of his bright blue eyes for the team for the first time.

Richard peeked his head in the doorway before fully walking in the room. Though Wally looked a million times better than he did when he first arrived, Dick was still worried about Wally and his health. Wally looked like he hadn't been eating properly in a month, if he was a regular human that is, but with his metabolism it was probably closer to a week.

"Hey, Wally," Dick said quietly as he approached the bed. He noticed that Wally's face was still tear stained and he looked like he could start sobbing any moment now.

"Hey," Wally he replied with a sad smile, " I guess I should thank you for saving my life"

"That's what best buds are for," Dick answered as he sat on the side of Wally's bed. "You know the team is pretty worried about you, actually everyone is. Wally why didn't you tell someone, we could have helped you."

"I... I could handle it. It was never this bad"

"Wally, I almost lost you. I can't lose my best friend too," Dick said as his eyes began to water. 

"I will give you guys sometime," Barry said as he left the room, even though he didn't want to leave Wally's side for a second.

Both Wally and Dick turned and watched Barry leave. Dick then turned to Wally, who had his head down, staring at his hands. Tears slowly rolled down his face. Wally looked defeated. Dick reached out and took one of Wally's hands in his.

" Wally, how long has this been happening?" 

Wally looked up and faced his best friend, his lively green eyes were glossed over in tears and said, " About a year after I got my powers. It started out as yelling and slowly progressed punching and kicking, once he learned that I heal faster the normal. he didn't have to hold back anymore, because most times there was no evidence of it the next morning for school. Then I joined the team and I was gone more often, I thought maybe it would get better, since he wasn't seeing me as much anymore, but I was wrong. He started taking food away from me and locking me outside or in my room," Wally paused and quietly whispered the last part, “Or in the closet, it was small and tight. I was so scared.”

"Oh my god Wally, is that why you eat so much here? And all we do is tease you for it. I am so sorry. I won't let it happen again. If I would have known, it would have never happened,"

" That's the point, I didn't want you guys to treat me differently, pity me. That's one reason I didn't tell you guys," 

" Well what's the other reason?" Dick questioned.

" He.. he would have found out I told someone, and he would have killed me,"

Wally turned away from Dick and stared at the wall, his eyes filling with tears. "I don't know what to do, I can't go back there, but no one is going to want me,"

"Wally that's not true, Flash will take you need, him and your Aunt Iris love you. And if for some crazy reason they can't, you can come live with me and Bruce," Dick explained putting his hand on Wally's shoulder, forcing Wally to turn and look at his best friend. "Either way, you are not going back there. I will do whatever I can to make sure that doesn't happened"

Wally then pulled Robin into a tight hug and said, " You're the best best friend, anyone could ever ask for, "

" Hey man, stayed whelmed. Anything for my best bud,"

As they parted, Megan poked her head in the door and said, " Can we come in and see him yet?"

Before answering Wally looked at Dick with wide eyes staring at his face. Dick knowing what he was already knowing what Wally was going to ask answered, "I already told them, so no need to freak out Kid. And Wally can the team come in they um we, have been very worried about you this whole time?" 

Wally looked down and started playing with the edge of the blanket, " Yeah, they can come in," 

Before he could finish his sentence M'gann had already ran in and enveloped Wally a giant hug.

" OH MY GOD WALLY! You had us all worried out of our minds! I am glad to see that you are okay now! Hello Megan! You're not okay! Wait right here, I forgot something!" M'gann said before she flew out of the room. As soon as she left one by one the rest of the team filed in. M'gann must have informed them that they could come in as she left the room, that or Conner heard Wally give them permission to come in. When they first came in all the team exchanged glances between each other, mainly between Robin and Wally, not sure what to say or do.

Surprisingly Wally was first to break the silence, " Well this is awkward . Are you guys just going to stand there and stare at me or what?" 

"What the hell, Baywatch! What happened?!" Artemis quickly replied back. "When were you going to tell someone about this? We could have helped you." 

Wally looked down and started playing with the end of his blanket, that he was just now realizing was taken from his room in the cave. It was one that he had gotten before he got his powers. It was red and covered with yellow lightning bolts representing his favorite superhero and now mentor. Wally wondered if Uncle Barry brought it in for him well he was sleeping. very quietly and in superspeed Wally answered, "I didn't want you guys to treat me differently."

Somehow Artemis understood what he said, before answering she went to the sit on the edge of Wally's bed and took his hand in hers. "Wally, we might have treated you different at first, but it would only be for your own good. And plus it wouldn't take long for you to get back to your usual energetic, obnoxious self, so we would have to go back to treating you the same as before." 

Wally gave Artemis a little before saying, "Thanks Arty."

" Wally, my friend, how are you feeling?" Kaldur asked

Before Wally could answer M'gann came flying back into the room. " I made you cookies, Wally! I made sure I didn't burn this time!"

"Thanks, M'gann" Wally replied reaching for a cookie with his right hand, wincing a little bit as his broken fingers wrapped the cookie. Taking a bite of the cookie before finishing, " These are really good, thanks M'gann. I umm, feel better than I did before, so I guess that is something."

" Well that's good to hear. Is there anything we can do for you Wally?" Kaldur asked.

" No, not that I can think of, but thanks for the offer. Hey Superboy what's the matter? Whatcha thinkin' about?" Superboy had been standing in the corner with his arms crossed and fists clenched, looking angrier than he usually did. He hadn't spoken a word since he stepped into the room. 

Conner looked up at Wally his expression changing to concern for a split second before going back to anger. " I... I just don't understand why someone's dad would do something like this to their own son. Aren't moms and dads supposed to love their kids?"

Wally thought for a little bit before saying "There is one thing I don't know and that is why my dad is the way he is, but there is two things I do know. One, I know that I am never going back to him and the second might have took sometime to realize, but I know that families are supposed to love each and everyone in my family are standing either in this room or somewhere in this, assuming Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris are here, and that's all I need." 

" Aww Wally! I think this calls for a group hug!" M'gann exclaimed. Suddenly Wally was wrapped up in the warmth of his teammates.

" I love you guys! I don't know what I did to deserve you guys!" Wally said through tears with a smile forming on his face. 

As they broke away a smile as upon everyone's faces, no one one saying a word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those you read this. It makes me really happy to know that others are enjoyed this fanfic. Thank you to all those you left comments and kudos, it made my day to see them. :)

" Well this is awkward, again," Wally said with a laugh before continuing on, " So I see that Robin here, finally let the secret identity be known among the team." eyeing Dick as he spoke. "Does Bats know?" 

Everyone turned to Dick waiting for his response. Dick awkwardly rubbed his neck as he began to speak, "No, I have not told Batman yet, but I am sure he already knows and I will be receiving a long lecture once we get back to the batcave. And yes they all know now, I told them before I came in to see you."

" Yeah, he was like ' Wally is going to need his best friend when he wakes up' then proceeding to take his mask off while saying like ' by the way I am Dick Grayson' before turning in walking in the room. We didn't even have time responded before he was gone," Artemis said as she mock Dick just a little. 

" What! I wish I would have seen your guys faces when he told you!" Wally said with a laugh.

" So if your Dick Grayson, then that must mean that Batman is Bruce Wayne, correct?" Artemis questioned.

Before Dick was able to respond, Batman walked through the door while saying, " Yes that would be correct." He then proceeded to take off his cowl, leaving the team, with the exceptions Dick and Wally, speechless. "Wally, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better, but everything still hurts," 

"Ok, I will tell the doctor, to give you more pain meds. Do you need anything else?"

"More food?"

" I thought you would say that, Barry is already making plenty of food for you," Batman said as he turned to leave, the corner of his mouth turned upward in a slight smile "Wally, I am glad you're okay". And with that he was gone. His last statement left the team even more speechless.

" I can't believe Batman just smiled!" M'gann exclaimed excitingly. 

"Oh yeah, Bruce is just a big soft teddy bear. My first night of being Robin he was all worried that I was going to get hurt, he almost postponed it. He thought it was going to be a disaster, heavy on the dis, but it was pretty asterous," Dick explained.

"Robin, how did you come to leave with Bruce Wayne? He's not your dad is he? You don't have the same last names?" Superboy wondered. 

" Long story for another time, it's not very whelming."

Superboy nodded in acknowledgement. The team continued to talk for a while before the Flash came in with a gush of wind.,

"I made all your favorite foods, Wally! I knew you would be hungry, so I made a lot." Flash announced excitedly. 

" Wow! Thanks Uncle Barry!" Wally said with a smile before digging into his heaping pile of food. 

" Let's give him some space," Robin whispered to the rest of the team before leading them out of the room. 

As Wally ate, Barry watched his nephew happily eat and couldn't help to think that he wished that he was Wally's dad. Barry continued to think about all the good times him and Wally had had and all the ones they were going to have together. He couldn't imagine a life without Wally West. 

" Thanks Uncle Barry for all the food and for... everything else. Sorry for not telling you earlier," Wally said with a small genuine smile.

"Anything for you kid," after a short pause he continued, " Hey, Wally, what do think about coming to live your Aunt Iris and I?"

The biggest smile Barry had ever seen formed on Wally's before he could answer. "REALLY?! That would be totally awesome!" Wally paused and his smile faded into a sad frown while turning his face down towards is hands, " I don't want to be a burden, two speedsters in one house. It's okay I can take care of myself you don't have to do that. I'll be okay."

"Wally, you would not be a burden. Iris and I already talked about it, we both really want you to come live with us." pulling Wally into a hug. " We love you more than you know, Wally and we want the best for you. I just wish I would have noticed earlier."

Pulling away from Barry, wally looked up to his hero with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face ands said, " I would love to come live you guys. This is the best news ever." Snuggling back into Barry's chest Wally continued in a barely audible voice, "I always thought of you as my real dad." Barry felt his heart swell with even more love for the little speedster.

Soon the doctor came in and gave Wally more pain meds. " This might make you a little drowsy once it kicks in, so you might as well go to sleep and get some rest. I will see you in the morning. Good night Wally."

"Alright kid, I will let you rest. If you need anything, just call, I am not leaving until you are able to leave, so I will be around." Barry instructed.

" I will. You probably get something to eat, I know you are starving. You haven't eaten the whole you been in here," Wally instructed Barry.

"Okay, Okay I will. I just wanted to make sure you okay first. Good night Wally, I love you"

"Love you too."

Wally watched Barry leave the room, leaving him alone in the room. It was nice at first, no one asking him if he was feeling okay, no one trying to get him to spill everything that he had bottled up for so many years. But soon the silence turned to loneliness. Wally knew that his Uncle and friends were somewhere in the cave, but he couldn't exactly get up and go find them. Instead Wally decided to get comfortable and go asleep. With a sigh Wally closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep, when he felt a weight climb in his bed. Wally turned and saw his best friend in his pajamas crawling into the bed next to him.

" What are you.."

"Shh Wally, don't you know what a SLEEPover is? you're supposed to sleep, so go to sleep" Dick interrupted.

Wally was about to say something, but then he saw the rest of the team file in with sleeping bags, pillows and blankets. Wally looked around and asked " What are you guys doing?"

" We're having a sleepover, Walls. Did you really think we were really going to let you sleep by yourself right after this all happened? That would be very whelming of us would it?" Artemis said nonchalantly. 

"Uhh," Wally was so surprised he couldn't get the words to come out.

Artemis gave Wally a little smile laying her sleeping bag out next to Wally's bed. Once everyone was comfortable, a wave of exhaustion fell everyone. One by one everyone fell into a peaceful sleep. Wally and Artemis were the last ones awake.

" Hey Arty? Are you still awake?" Wally yawned breaking the silence.

" Yeah, what's up?"

" I just wanted to say thank you for not treating me different and that I never really hated you, I just don't know how to act around you. You're so strong and independent and I admired that." Wally was getting more sleepy as time went by.

Artemis didn't know what to say or what to do. She just felt her lips press up against Wally's. Wally froze for a second before leaning into the kiss. It is was soft, short, and sweet. Both Wally and Artemis found themselves leaning more into the kiss, creating a more passionate and desperate kiss as they pressed on. When they broke away their foreheads were pressed together, both felt a smile form on the other's face. 

"I never hated you either, dork," Artemis said finally finding her words.

" I love you Arty,"

"I love you too Walls,"

With that they both fell asleep with a smile on their faces. Wally never felt so much love in his whole life and he knew that it would feel like this for the rest of his life. His life finally took a turn in the right direction for once.


End file.
